


What I Love Most About You

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Akira and Futaba have been dating for a full year. And Akira wants to take it a big step in their relationship.





	What I Love Most About You

It has been a full year since Akira has returned back home. Not his home with his parents. His real home in Tokyo. There he has a ton of friends. Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and of course, the lovely Futaba. Before he left, he and Futaba became closer than just friends. They became lovers.

Just thinking about her just made his heart skip a beat. Sojiro knew that the two were a couple and accepted it as long as him and Futaba were happy.

And that his daughter didn’t become pregnant before she became 22. 

Anyways, every time he thought about how lucky he was to have her, he would just zone out. Even right now, when he’s playing a game with Futaba.

“Akira? Earth to Akira?”

Akira’s eyes widened as he looked at Futaba.

“Oh sorry, I was...lost in a thought.”

“It’s fine. Although, you did die a lot. Luckily, I finished the stage for us.”

Akira chuckled. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Futaba giggled.

“If anything, you’re the lifesaver here. You are the one who took my heart after all.” 

“In more ways than one.” 

Futaba playfully punched him in the shoulder.

“What, it’s true!”

This was their usual date. In Akira’s room aka Leblanc’s attic when Sojiro went home for the night. Morgana went with Haru for the night. Knowing how much Futaba hates and fears large crowds, he figured it’d be best if they hung out in his room most of the time. Granted they still went out a few times, but he still loved getting some alone time with Futaba.

The second level of the game started and Akira did his best it be in his A-game. But he saw something. Futaba’s concentrated face. He lost control again. She was just so cute! Her tongue that was poking out of her mouth. Her glare at the game. Everything. She was just so beautiful to him and nothing could ruin this mom-

‘Snap out of it, Joker!’ he thought to himself as he paid attention to the game. He and Futaba played until they beat the game. Together, they made a powerful force.

“Woo! That was fun!” Futaba exclaimed, stretching.

“Yep...I still can’t believe we managed to beat the game today.”

“Oh please, with me on your squad, we’ll finish the hardest games in just a few days.”

After a bit of silence, Akira thought of something. They have been dating for a year yet...they haven’t kissed yet. They would hold each other’s hands, Futaba would rest her head on his shoulders, and Akira would pet Futaba sometimes. The closest the two have gotten to kissing is kissing each other’s cheeks. But he wanted to take a big step in their relationship. But with her consent, that is.

“Hey, Taba.”

“Yes?”

“C-can we…um…can we kiss?”

Silence.

He looked at Futaba. If blushing could be used as a light source, she would’ve lit up the entirety of Leblanc.

“You don’t have to, but I just thought since we haven’t done it before, we could start now.”

Silence.

“...let’s do it.”

“Hm?” Akira asked, surprised.

“L-l-let’s k-k-kiss!!” Futaba stuttered.

Akira smiled a bit before slowly making his way towards her. Both of their hearts started beating faster. Blushes could be seen on both of their cheeks. Until finally, their lips met. The first kiss was super soft and inexperienced. But the couple still felt electricity through their bodies and still felt the love in their kiss. Once they disbanded, they kissed each other again. This time, it was hungry. More ferocious kissing. Their arms and hands went all over each other’s bodies. Their tongues were playing with each other ferociously. Akira, not breaking their kiss, picked her up and carefully put her on his bed.

“Do you...want to go further?”

Futaba’s blush came back.

“I...I w-w-would love...too….” Futaba laughed nervously.

Akira smiled a bit. 

“Alright.”

He then started kissing her neck. 

‘I have to take it slow for her sake. I don’t want to rush her on this.’ he thought as he kissed her neck softly.

Futaba was really sensitive to this, so just kissing her neck would spark something in her. After a bit, he stopped and kissed her on the lips again. They started to passionately make out as Futaba nervously started taking off his shirt. He broke the kiss and raised his arms, allowing for Futaba to take off his shirt. When she saw his chest, she instantly blushed again.

“....”

“Like what you see, huh?” Akira smirked.

Futaba pouted a bit but still nodded. As much as his suave one liners get to her a bit, it makes him look even cuter.

“Do you want to keep your shirt on or do you want me to take them off?”

“...take them off.” Futaba said, raising her arms.

Akira slowly took off her shirt, getting her comfortable to this. Once her shirt was off, a black bra was all she had on her top. She instinctively covered it though.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could be more brave at this but…”

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do this tonight. I’m not okay with doing this if you’re not okay with doing this. I’ll go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

“I’m just...nervous. I don’t have giant boobs or a perfect ass or anything a guy is usually attracted to. Why do you think I’m beautiful?”

Akira just smiled a bit. “Futaba...boobs and butts don’t matter to me. It’s your personality that stole my heart. You’re cute, adorable, nerdy, and just plain lovable. I don’t care about the boob or butt size. I care about you, Futaba. But if you’re not ready for this, that’s okay. I’ll wait my entire life for you. Because I love you, Futaba.”

Futaba swore she felt a lone tear go down her cheek. She was overwhelmed with joy.

“I love you too. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Futaba just grinned and nodded.

Akira continued by kissing Futaba again. This time very softly and very passionately. He then unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. He felt her small but perky breasts. She moaned into the kiss. They intertwined both of their hands. Eventually they both took off their pants, boxers, shorts, and panties. There they were, naked in front of each other. Then, Akira walked over to the work desk and pulled out something.

“Whatcha doing?” Futaba asked, curiously.

“Oh nothing.” Akira replied as he revealed a condom.

“How long did you have that?”

“Since last week. I figured I might as well get some just in case we had sex someday.”

Futaba smiled. “One step ahead. Expected from our former leader.” 

Akira chuckled as he put it on his member. Once he it was on all the way, he got back on top of Futaba.

“Are you ready for this? Once this happens, we can’t go back.”

Futaba didn’t blush. She didn’t laugh nervously. She just smiled. 

“I am. I love you, Akira. More than anything else. And I’d be more than happy to do this with you and start a new life with you.”

Akira smiled as he went in to kiss her again. During the kiss, they both melted into each other as Akira slowly put his member in. Futaba winced in pain. Akira then put all of his manhood into her as she cried out in pain.

“Futaba, are you okay?” Akira asked worriedly.

“Yeah...I’ll be fine. Just give me a moment to breathe.” 

A moment passed and she said to continue. He slowly took it out and slowly pushed it back in. Futaba’s moans filled the room. Akira couldn’t get enough of it. Her moans sound so beautiful. But he still took it slow for her sake.

“F-faster!” She said, getting comfortable with this. 

Akira did just that. The time between his thrusts became shorter as the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoed through the room, along with their grunts and moans.

Futaba’s moans were getting more intense and louder. Akira felt he was close. So he went at his peak. His fastest.

Futaba tried to say something, but it came out as a moan instead. What she tried to say was that she was close. When she reached her climax, she moaned as loud as she could, coming off as a screaming moan. Then Akira hit his climax, screaming. 

Once they finished their climaxes, they kissed each other passionately. It wasn’t an extremely long kiss, due to them being out of breath before they started kissing. But they still loved it. Once they disbanded, the two breathed heavily. Akira took off the condom and threw it away. Once he returned to Futaba, he got under the covers with her and cuddled.

“I love you, Futaba.”

“I love you too, Akira.”

Before they went to their eventual slumber, Futaba still had a question to ask.

“So all the stuff you said about me. Is every single thing true?”

“Yes, Futaba. I meant every single word, every single letter. All of those things. Your personality. It’s what I love most about you.”

“I could say the same thing about you too.” Futaba said before she fell asleep.

Akira smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Good night.” Akira said before going to sleep himself.

Ever since then, the couple have gotten closer than ever.


End file.
